In the Land of Terra
by A. Lee
Summary: What happens when Prince Endymion is destined to marry Princess Minako, but loves another named Serenity? And what is this? Deities of planets, Chosen Ones, and a bit of evil Beryl. *Complete*


Story 2  
  
In the peaceful land of Terra, there is an interesting history. Long, long ago, there was peaceful King Endymion. He ruled the land, and beside him, his highest advisors were spirits, elementals, fairies, sprites, and immortals of all kinds. But his two sons Damien and Terrence had a fierce sibling rivalry among them. When King Endymion died, Damien and Terrence fought terribly, until finally, they split the land up into North Terra and South Terra. Because the immortals had refused to help settle the fight, they were all exiled to the strip of no-man's land in the middle: Myth Isthmus.  
  
After many years, Northern Terra was called Terrania, and Southern Terra was called Terrain. Then, there was a king called Damien and a king called Terrence. They made a truce and decided to make an ally. Damien's son Damien II was to marry Terrence's daughter, Tirana.  
  
The marriage was a good one, and soon, all of Terra was once again united. Myth Isthmus, however, was still a no-man's land that no one dared venture into, and only a small section in the middle was ever used. When Tirana and Damien II had a son, they named him Endymion, for the first peaceful ruler. And that, my friends, is where my story begins.  
  
In a corner of Myth Isthmus, there were several immortals playing about. Michiru, a Nereid, was sitting, clasped in the arms of her beloved, Haruka, an elemental of air. "We really have to get going," Michiru said, reminding them. Her sea-green hair waved gently in the breeze, and her legs were constantly changing from tail to legs, back and forth, as the tail yearned for the sea.  
  
"The seas and the skies must not be left untended for long," Haruka said. Her windblown, unruly mop of blond hair suited her, as did the floaty, translucent look about her. She was actually half-wind already in her impatience.  
  
"You have to leave so soon?" a soft voice asked.  
  
"Yes, stay for Ami's dance," another bright voice piped up.  
  
"All right," Michiru smiled. "But after that, we're leaving."  
  
Ami, a naiad, began dancing on the water. Being able to walk on water, her feet left the barest ripples of water over where she stepped, giving the pond an all in all elegant look. Mists rose and fell around her, dancing between her arms and leg. (By the way, they're all nude, but it doesn't matter, so don't get hentai on me now.) Her short dark blue hair flew out behind her, her ice blue eyes filled with laughter.  
  
Makoto was a tall dryad with chocolate brown hair, and she smiled and clapped. "Go Ami!" she called. "But don't forget, we don't have time for another five-hour long dance like last time."  
  
Blushing, Ami finished the dance. "You did that just to make her embarrassed," Minako accused. Her golden hair floated gently around her, and her eyes were dancing.  
  
"Well, good-bye," Haruka said, standing up.  
  
"Be sure to visit us," Michiru added.  
  
Rei, a fire nymph with purplish-black hair and violet eyes, stood up, and smiled. "I'll miss you," she said sadly.  
  
"We'll come again soon," Haruka reassured.  
  
Hotaru, the small, dark-haired, spirit of rebirth smiled. "Come again soon," she said softly.  
  
Setsuna, the tall, dark, green-black haired guardian of time nodded. "Without you around, all they do is constantly mope," she teased.  
  
Suddenly, Haruka and Michiru were almost crushed to death by a whirlwind called Usagi. "I'll miss you guys," she wailed. Usagi wasn't actually an immortal. Setsuna found her when she was ten, wandering lost and alone. She had kindly brought Usagi to the Myth Isthmus, where she became best friends with the immortals. She refused to talk of her past, but it was later revealed that she was some sort of mage.  
  
"It's all right, Odango Atama," Haruka teased. "We'll come back."  
  
Usagi sniffed. "Promise?" she asked. Although she was fourteen, she was the most innocent and naïve of the immortals.  
  
"Of course," Michiru smiled. "We'll come back on Long-Luna Day, alright?" she consoled.  
  
"Okay," Usagi smiled. "Don't forget. Long-Luna Day is in a month." (Long-Luna Day, as in Long-Moon Day, as in Longest Night of the Year, as in Winter Solstice.)  
  
"We won't forget," Haruka rolled her eyes. "After all, it's only on the Myth Isthmus where the seasons don't change." Together, Haruka and Michiru clasped each other's hands, and disappeared to their Kingdoms of the Seas and Skies.  
  
"I must go as well," Setsuna said, rising. "I have a task at the Gates of Time." Without another word, she disappeared.  
  
Hotaru rose. "I'm afraid I must go, too," she said sadly. "Setsuna's brother, Hades, still has work for me. I'm so glad Persephone was nice enough to get him to give me a vacation." She too disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, not far away, a certain Prince Endymion was enjoying himself with his best friends and personal guard, Duke Malachite of the lesser Southeast Terra province, Count Jadeite of the lesser Southwest Terra province, Baron Nephrite of the lesser Northwest Terra province, and Earl Zoisite of the lesser Northeast Terra province. Of course, none of them were supposed to be in the Myth Isthmus, however, they couldn't resist. The prince was currently residing at Castle de le Chaumont, one of his many summer palaces. It was located right next to the Myth Isthmus, and since they were expressly forbidden to go there, they obviously went there, the first chance they found.  
  
"It's beautiful," Zoisite murmured.  
  
"Who cares if its beautiful or not," Endymion dismissed. "I want to see if there are really immortals."  
  
As he led his horse along, his generals followed behind, their curiosity peaked as well. As he wandered along, he heard giggling. He beckoned to his men to be quiet. When they crawled into a bush, they immediately noticed five girls standing together, all nude. They all blushed but none of them looked away, when the trill of a bird was heard.  
  
All five froze immediately. Ami immediately melted into the water. Rei disappeared in a puff of smoke. Makoto took refuge in a nearby tree, sprinting wildly. Minako disappeared in a shaft of light. Usagi threw a trail of sparkles, and in her place, stood a lotus blossom.  
  
Endymion and his guards stood up and examined the area. Endymion reached over and examined the lotus. The lotus emitted several rainbow chuckles before turning back into a lady, this time fully clothed, wearing a furious frown on her face. Her dress was made of white silk and billowed gently around her. In her hair, was a single lily, and her hair was done up into two buns with hair flowing down from them. "How dare you!" she shrieked. "First, you trespass on Myth Isthmus. Then you spy on us! Then you have the nerve, to actually come and tickle me! Do you know whom you're messing with? I'm Tsukino Usagi, terror of the Isthmus!"  
  
"Since when did she acquire that title?" Rei whispered to Minako, both of who had reappeared in clothes. Rei wore a fiery red dress that was made in the same style as Usagi's and Minako wore a slightly shorter orange dress.  
  
"And why are you called the terror of the Isthmus?" Endymion asked, amused.  
  
Makoto, who had just formed in a forest green dress, smiled. "Because if you're not careful, she'll either kill you with her clumsiness or smash into you while she rushes to lessons with Sets-san."  
  
Usagi whirled to face Makoto. "Shut up," she said, before whirling back to Endymion. "You know what I should do?" she asked. "I should turn you into a-"  
  
She was cut off when Ami formed back with an ice blue dress on, and held Usagi's arm. "Do not turn him into a toad," she commanded. "I have too many crawling around my Kingdom of Ice."  
  
"Do not turn him into a firefly," Rei added. "I don't like fireflies, and you have too many around here. They hang around the Kingdom of Fire too much."  
  
"No caterpillars," Makoto said firmly. "I know they turn into butterflies, but meanwhile they are chewing on the leaves in my Kingdom of Lightning."  
  
"Absolutely no mice," Minako said firmly. "I hate mice, and I will have none of them hanging around my Kingdom of Love."  
  
"I don't think Michiru would appreciate another fish or Haruka another bird," Ami said gently.  
  
"And Setsuna banned thyme and Hotaru any sort of plant," Rei added.  
  
"Their Kingdoms of the Sea, of the Skies, of Time, and of Death are full enough," Makoto said.  
  
"Why don't you just leave these five alone," Minako suggested.  
  
During all this, Endymion had rolled his eyes. "It's not like you can actually do any of that. You're head is too preoccupied with the Odangoes on you head."  
  
You could see the steam coming out of Usagi's ears. The others backed off, knowing a lost cause when they saw one. She raised her hands in the air.  
  
"Oh power of Terra, come to my aid,  
  
For a small task that doesn't need to be paid.  
  
Turn these rude imbeciles into the cute furry,  
  
Squirrels that always go around in a hurry!"  
  
Although Lords Malachite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite had become little gray squirrels, Prince Endymion stood there, confused.  
  
Usagi threw her hands up in the air. "You had to be the Chosen One, didn't you? You had to interrupt my spell and be the chosen by King Endymion to bring peace unto the land. You just had to be protected from the spells of immortals by the spoken Word of the immortals themselves! And I just had to have a meddlesome great-and-who-knows-how-many-greats- grandmother who just had to bestow the Protection upon you from her clan, didn't she! And you just had to be Prince Endymion of Terra, didn't you! Wait, you're the Chosen One? I cannot believe my bad luck! Ugh!" Disgusted, Usagi disappeared in a swirl of sparkles.  
  
"What was that about?" Endymion asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Ami said, "but wait. There is a prophecy of how after the lands are united once more; a Chosen One would be born. The immortals have already pledged to the first King Endymion that they will serve the Chosen One, and that no one may do harm to him. However, only White Immortals agreed to this. The Black Immortals had always been against King Endymion and didn't pledge. But most of it is legend."  
  
"I mean seriously, the Black Immortals are legends thought up to scare their children to sleep," Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"And White Immortals are supposed to have special properties and special powers. Like whatever," Makoto said, rolling her eyes as well.  
  
"Meanwhile," Minako pursed her lips. "Let's see if I can turn these squirrels back into humans. Transformus Originalus!"  
  
Nothing happened. "She put shields on," Ami said exasperatedly. With a flick of her hand, the four squirrels had turned into ice. Makoto flicked her hand and lightning began crackling around the ice.  
  
"They make such cute squirrels," Rei began, before getting a glare from everyone. With a flick of her hand, fire was dancing around the squirrels.  
  
"Transformus Originalus!" Minako shouted again. The squirrels turned back into normal humans. "Thank goodness we can nullify her shields," she said. "Otherwise each person she transformed would be stuck like that forever."  
  
Lord Malachite, Lord Nephrite, Lord Zoisite, and Lord Jadeite were extremely relieved to be back in their human forms. "Is there something wrong with your friend?" Jadeite asked. "Nobody rants like that if they're normal."  
  
A flame appeared in Rei's hand. "Is there anything else you wanted to say?"  
  
"Yeah," Jadeite smirked. In his hand, another flame appeared. "I'm pyrokinetic."  
  
"And?" Ami asked coolly, playing with a small globe of water that had appeared out of thin air.  
  
"I'm hydrokinetic," Zoisite sneered, a replica of the globe of water she had in his own hand.  
  
"Do we care?" Makoto retorted.  
  
"I'm electrokinetic," Nephrite smiled. "I don't believe any of you specialize in lightning?"  
  
"And I'm amikinetic, specializing in love, at your service," Kunzite replied smoothly, trying to smooth the tension in the air.  
  
Minako's eyes glinted. "I bet I've made more matches than you have."  
  
Endymion groaned. "Don't get him started. He may be amikinetic and can sense soul-mates unless they're hidden, but he goes about it the entirely wrong way. He once tried to fix up two people, but he insulted them, and they never spoke to each other again, until Zoisite went and smoothed things up. I think he's messed up more relationships than he has created."  
  
"Ignore him," Kunzite smiled. "He's just upset because he's not allowed near any girl in the world, because a prophecy was made that if he falls in love, then Terra shall fall."  
  
"Not a single one?" Rei asked.  
  
"Not supposed to being the key word," Jadeite smirked. "He's been very close to very many girls. Very close."  
  
There was silence. The girls stared at Jadeite with wide eyes.  
  
"As in friends," Nephrite added hastily. "For example, his sister, Teri."  
  
"And more than friends, like his last girlfriend, Beryl," Zoisite added slyly.  
  
Endymion groaned. "Beryl was a leech. I only dated her because my parents thought it would be a good match. She is annoying! She can't accept the fact that I don't like her."  
  
"Anyways," Ami said briskly. "You'd best get going. There are many unfriendly people here on the Myth Isthmus, and if you're not careful, you'll get hurt."  
  
"Us? Get hurt?" Endymion scoffed. "How can we get hurt?"  
  
"See if you can get back safely before you answer," Minako said dryly, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, and good bye," Rei said firmly, pushing the generals and Endymion out of the clearing. "Please don't come again another day."  
  
As the generals and the prince ventured back along the path, they conversed among themselves, laughing at the absurdity of something on the Myth Isthmus scaring them. They were just talking, when a huge flame appeared, and destroyed the pile of plants by them. They looked up to see a huge, roaring, black dragon.  
  
Zoisite gulped. "Maybe we underestimated the Myth Isthmus."  
  
"Maybe we should run," Jadeite ventured.  
  
Before the last word was out of his mouth, Nephrite had hissed, "Whatever you do, run slowly, and don't alarm it."  
  
They watched the dragon closely. As it raised his head to breathe fire again, Kunzite barely squeaked out a "Run!" before all of them were running with all their strength.  
  
As streak after streak of fire barely singed them and almost missed, they desperately tried to use their shields to block the fire. All of a sudden, they heard a tinkling noise. They turned around to see a miniscule human about three inches tall, wearing a dress, with gossamer wings sprouting from her back.  
  
"Don't mind Midnight. He's just having fun," the small fairy said. "And you, Midnight. You should know better than to chase innocents. Last time, you were almost turned into a toad!"  
  
"Thank you, um, fair lady," Endymion said. "We thank you for your help."  
  
"I'm no lady," she smiled. "I'm just your average fairy. My name is Naru, and that's my friend Midnight." Immediately, she morphed into a human size, still with those fairy wings, though. "You're polite," she noted. "You'll do. See you, but I must report to the Council. Good bye."  
  
The dragon unfurled his wings and took to the air, while the fairy had shrunk down to her original size and was straining to catch up with the dragon.  
  
When Endymion finally made his way back to the Castle with his four guards making sure that the coast was clear, he had much food for thought.  
  
"Endy," a disgustingly nauseating voice cooed. "Where were you? I looked for you all morning, and I just couldn't find you," the voice gushed.  
  
Endymion turned around to see a woman with flaming red hair. "Beryl," he groaned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I pulled a few strings," she smiled sweetly. "That reminds me. Why didn't you tell me where you would be all summer? I just couldn't survive it if I couldn't be near you for the whole summer!"  
  
"Beryl," Endymion said in a low voice. "You have ten seconds to get off the property of the Castle de la Chaumont. If you refuse, I will have my guards throw you out. Understand?"  
  
"I'm sure you don't mean that at all," Beryl gushed. "I have your parents' express permission to be here, after all."  
  
"I'm sure you do," the Prince said sarcastically. "Now get off of my property!"  
  
"Humph," Beryl frowned. She gathered up the flounces and frills of her flaming red dress, sniffed daintily once, and marched off the property, showing a good deal of her legs.  
  
Rolling his eyes, the Prince turned away, only to find that a messenger was there. "Your mother wishes to speak to you, Your Highness," the messenger gasped.  
  
"Where were you?" Queen Tirana demanded.  
  
"Avoiding Beryl," was Prince Endymion's reply, glaring at his mother.  
  
"Beryl is a fine young lady, although she made be a little . . . not modest . . . but she would be a fine Queen." Queen Tirana said that last part a little uncertainly, but firmly nonetheless.  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Prince Endymion asked.  
  
"Yes," was Queen Tirana's answer, her eyes clouded over.  
  
"No, she wouldn't," Prince Endymion declared. "Are you alright, mother?"  
  
Queen Tirana shook her head. "I'm fine," she said curtly. "And you are not allowed to chase Beryl off our property any longer."  
  
"The Castle de la Chaumont happens to be my property that you gave me, so I have all the right in the world to chase Beryl off," Prince Endymion retorted.  
  
"As your mother, I command to leave me alone," Queen Tirana ordered. "And if you don't invite Lady Beryl back with an apology, I will personally make sure that the rest of your life is miserable."  
  
"I am the sovereign prince," Prince Endymion pointed out. "You are not allowed to threaten me."  
  
"Young man, I have no patience right now," Queen Tirana said firmly. Prince Endymion left.  
  
As soon as he went out the door, however, he went straight to his generals. "Lady Beryl has bespelled my mother, Queen Tirana. We must help her."  
  
Jadeite nodded. "We cannot do this alone, however."  
  
"We must ask them for help," Zoicite said, watching Endymion keenly.  
  
"Fine," he sighed.  
  
The next day, they rode into their forest on their mounts, not noticing a certain "lady" named Beryl creeping after them.  
  
As they reached a clearing, Endymion got off his horse and waited. Soon, a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. Usagi.  
  
"We have a favor to ask of you," Nephrite said politely, knowing that if the prince opened his mouth, they would probably just get turned into squirrels again.  
  
"Speak," Usagi said politely.  
  
"My mother has been bewitched," Endymion said. "It would not do for Queen Tirana to remain so. We request you to help us lift the spell and tell us who did it."  
  
"I do believe that your culprit is over there," Usagi pointed.  
  
The generals and the prince turned around to see Beryl. Beryl smirked. "Wait until I tell Queen Tirana what you have been doing."  
  
Usagi looked at her interestedly. "You do realize that you're threatening the Chosen One."  
  
"He's the Chosen One!" Beryl shrieked.  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Usagi sympathized.  
  
"You don't understand," Beryl moaned. "I'm supposed to kill him."  
  
"Well, I'm just the opposite," Usagi said. "I want to kill him, but I'm not allowed to."  
  
"You!" Beryl pointed. "You're Serenity!"  
  
Everyone else stared in confusion. "Who's Serenity?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Does it matter whether I am not?" Usagi asked. "As far as I know, I am supposed to take the spell off, and then I can leave." She wove her hand through the air, and glowing letters appeared. After mumbling a few soft words, the glow died out. Then, it brightened up again, before fading away. "Done," she said. "Now will you leave?"  
  
"Somebody's grouchy today," Endymion muttered, before walking off. Beryl trailed dejectedly behind them all.  
  
"Who's Serenity?" Endymion asked Queen Tirana, who was now freed of the spell.  
  
"Serenity?" Queen Tirana asked. "Well, the answer varies. Ever since the day of the Great Endymion, there has been a line of Serenitys. Serenity I was the one who pledged that her line would forever strive to protect the pure royal bloodline, unless they turn to evil. But Serenity XII refused to help when the brothers fought, for she claimed that it was an endless dispute, which would be solved over time.  
  
"This Serenity you mention is probably the most recent Serenity, but I seriously doubt that. The legend of Serenity is merely a legend, and if it were real, they saw that the last Serenity died out long ago.  
  
"However, if she has powers, and fights for good, that's about as Serenity-like someone can be. Though the stories of Serenity say that she is very naïve."  
  
"So she can't be the real Serenity," Endymion said. "But she's a Serenity wanna-be."  
  
"Either that, or she is a Nonserenity."  
  
"What's a Nonserenity?" Endymion asked.  
  
"A Nonserenity is a person outside of the Serenity clan who has powers equal to a Serenity. These people are trained; for fear that their power will accidentally spiral out of their control. They follow the same set of rules as the Serenity clan," Queen Tirana explained. "My best friend had magical powers. Her name was Setsuna. One day, she just disappeared. I believe that she was a Nonserenity or some thing just as powerful."  
  
"Setsuna? I believe I heard her friends mentioning a Setsuna and some kingdom," Endymion noted distantly.  
  
"You do?" Queen Tirana asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes." Endymion frowned. "So that would mean that they're either really old, or have really old friends?"  
  
"Ahem," Queen Tirana said. "I am not old."  
  
Endymion frowned. "I'm going to research the prophecies. I'm almost absolutely positively sure that there's something I'm not getting.  
  
Once again, Usagi pored over the ancient musty tomes that contained the prophecies that would determine the end result of the battle between good and evil. Once again, she was certain that she was missing something. She rubbed her temples, groaning.  
  
At a young age, her mother had died, leaving the treasured possessions of the Serenitys in a small sub-space pocket for her to retrieve whenever needed. She had wandered around, until she met Setsuna. Setsuna had introduced her to Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. She had become friends with this combination of Immortals and had much regretted not being allowed to tell them her secret.  
  
Now, once again, she translated the ancient language of the Lunarians, this time not just doing it mentally, writing it down to make sure the grammar was correct, for although she spoke and understood the language of the Lunarians easily, the grammar often confused her. She sighed.  
  
When the Chosen One is born, peace/love shall reign over Terra again. The rain/love shall fall freely, and unless the Chosen One falls in love with nobody/peace, the fate/destiny of Terra is doomed.  
  
The words with slashes were words with double meanings that could mean either, or both. Although some definitions made more sense than others, you never knew, because prophecies were tricky.  
  
She sighed again. This was going to be a long night.  
  
In the light of the moon, a single figure slipped out of the castles, slinking among the shadows, making his way toward the woods. It was his sanctuary, his temple of peace amidst a mass of Chaos. As he slipped into the forest, he slowly sighed, letting himself connect with the land, letting him relax for the first time in weeks. Against the pale light of the moon, he was very visible. His black hair was messed, and his stormy blue eyes were troubled. His black armor was crooked, the result of being slipped on too quickly. With the ease of practice, this figure slipped his way to a small pond, a small cove with a peaceful spring, a natural waterfall, and a small clearing, filled with fragrant wildflowers.  
  
In the light of the moon, a single figure stirred from her sleep, aroused by something unmistakably tugging at her soul, something that was part of her. Sighing, she savored the moonlight for a few precious seconds before escaping into the forest that was her home and her life. She made her way skillfully through the brambles and bushes, through the trees and ponds, knowing the way like the palm of her hand. She finally made her way to the special clearing in which she always retired when in need of a respite. She stooped for a drink at the spring, admiring the crystal waterfall in the pale moonlight, unaware that it caught her pale silvery blonde hair and blue eyes beautifully, unaware that her simple white dress looked elegant in the light.  
  
The two figures retired to opposite ends of the clearing, neither noticing the other, too caught up in the troubles of themselves.  
  
Sighing, they both look towards the spring… and catch each other's eyes. The shock on their faces is evident. Two audible gasps are heard. An awkward silence fills the clearing, then…  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"  
  
"There's no law that says I can't be here."  
  
"And I don't see your name written anywhere."  
  
"Well, fine, stay if you want. See if I care."  
  
"As long as you don't say a word. So be quiet."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"Humph!"  
  
They stood there, backs turned toward each other, arguing like little children.  
  
Finally, Usagi couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing.  
  
"What is it?" Endymion asked, still slightly grumpy.  
  
"We sound [giggle] like little [giggle] kids," Usagi laughed.  
  
Endymion smiled. "I guess we do."  
  
They both laughed together. As the sun began to rise, they both rose reluctantly.  
  
"I have to go," Endymion sighed. "I have a political meeting to attend."  
  
"I have to do some research," Usagi sighed.  
  
"Meet you here tomorrow at sunset," Endymion offered.  
  
"Okay," Usagi smiled.  
  
Usagi watched the sun gently set down, and turned away from the sight. Her cerulean eyes teared, but she wiped them away. She should have suspected this. He was the Prince after all. He had no time for a lowly immortal like her.  
  
Slowly, as the last rays of the sunset faded, she got up and left. She had better things to do than sit around all day and vote. She had some prophecies to solve.  
  
Endymion frowned. D*** the stupid storm. If it hadn't been for that, he could have made it to the rendezvous. As it was, sunset was over half and hour ago, and he could see no sign of Usagi. He hoped she would listen.  
  
Sighing, he decided that he might as well search the surrounding area for her. As he approached the caves, his curiosity got the better of him. He began to explore them thoroughly, losing track of time. By the time he came out of the second one, it was dark. Sighing, he ran back to the castle, disappointed.  
  
Usagi stretched, tired after working so long on the prophecies. As she went out to take a break, she caught sight of something startling. A wounded pixie. Pixies were notorious for their evading skills. Quickly she rushed over.  
  
"It – was – big. Too – big – for us – to fight – and – too – accurate – for us – to – evade. Must … inform … fairies … must … act … immediately." Those were the pixie's last words as it drew its last breath and died.  
  
Her face set grimly, Usagi knew the only thing to do was inform the fairies. But fairies kept to themselves, and rarely came in contact with anyone. She immediately sent out a flare that all immortals would recognize. The flare of urgency.  
  
Within seconds, immortals of all typed were surrounding her. The first thing they noticed was the lifeless pixie. They gasped. Only powerful things could harm a pixie, much less kill it.  
  
"Before this creature died, it informed me of something that was too big for them to fight and too accurate for them to evade. This grieved-for pixie said that she had to contact the fairies. She said we must act immediately. I don't know what you all think, but I am going to leave Myth Isthmus." There were gasps. "I am going to contact the humans and form the alliance. After all, Prince Endymion is the Chosen One, and as the Prophecy Seeker, it is my duty to do this."  
  
There was silence. Usagi was much known and loved among the immortals. "Will you come back?"  
  
"I may, but now, urgency is important." Sighing, she looked around. "I ask of you to inform the fairies and all other immortals. And please tell my friends where I am going. The Judgment is drawing near, and we must fight."  
  
A young nymph stepped out. "We Nymphs will take a stand. All Nymphs will be your friends for sure."  
  
A tall dryad stepped out. "We Dryads will help in the time of need," she said firmly.  
  
As species by species, all the immortals volunteered help, Usagi gladly took note of them. Before she left, she smiled. "Tell my friends only that I'm on a quest to make the world a better place." She winked and then left, for usually, those quests were only trips to someplace frivolous. She didn't want them to worry unnecessarily about her.  
  
Usagi looked at the formidable castle. She had deiced that it would be safer if she applied as a maid first, to acquire friends. Because the prince knew her, she had softly changed some of her features. Her hair was short and silver. Her eyes were silver. Her face was less definable.  
  
"I'm Sara Tsuki. I am here to apply for the job as maid." She smiled winningly at the guard, who smiled back. "Right this way, miss," he said, leading her to a room where a series of ladies waited.  
  
As time went on, many girls left weeping, crying, or just leaving from impatience. Usagi, however, had a quest and loads of patience.  
  
"Tsuki, Sara."  
  
"Sara" straightened her hair, before walking in. She wore a simple white blouse and silver skirt, and her hand clutched a silver purse.  
  
A forty-year old lady with black hair that was turning silver watched "Sara." "You are Sara Tsuki?"  
  
Sara smiled. "Yes."  
  
"How old are you and what are you credentials?"  
  
She handed the lady a nicely written resume including her birth date and former occupations.  
  
"You are Sara Tsuki?" the lady confirmed.  
  
Sara nodded.  
  
"You are Sara Tsuki?"  
  
Sara nodded again.  
  
After the fifth time, Sara retorted. "No, I am not Sara Tsuki, but an innocent girl disguised as Sara Tsuki to help save the world."  
  
The lady burst out laughing. "You have patience and a sense of humor."  
  
I don't see what's so funny. Everything I said was true, she thought blandly as she smiled.  
  
"So, Sara, how would you like to be lady-in-waiting to me, Queen Tirana?" the lady asked.  
  
"I would very much enjoy it," she assured the Queen, playing a wonderful poker face, not letting on that she was surprised.  
  
"You're hired," the lady said. "I do need some new blood around here. Here is a list of instructions."  
  
1.Under Queen Tirana's wing, there will be no dishonesty, no treason, no petty disputes, and no stealing, or you will be expelled.  
  
2.You will be up by 5:30. [This elicited a groan from Sara.]  
  
3.You will obey your higher-ranking officers.  
  
4.No impertinence.  
  
5.My son and nephew are boys who get around a lot. Please avoid them, for if you are impregnated, you will be fired.  
  
Sara blanched at the last one. She put this on the list of instructions? Sheesh. Sighing, she resigned herself to the fact that she would have to try to control her temper.  
  
A bell rang throughout the palace. "Sara" groaned. She was going to dislike this. She stretched and got ready for a day filled with work.  
  
After finishing her latest tasks, "Sara" went to the palace gardens for some peace and quiet. Gently, she massaged a bruise the head cook had given her for being a bit slow.  
  
"And what is the name of this beautiful angel?" a voice asked.  
  
Startled, "Sara" looked up to see a half-familiar face. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Seiya," he answered.  
  
Inwardly, she gasped. Prince Seiya was Endymion's cousin. They were rumored to be enemies. Outwardly, however, she remained composed. "I'm no angel, but you can call me Silver." Silver was a nice, anonymous name.  
  
"Princess Silver of where?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm no Princess."  
  
"Then you certainly deserve to be."  
  
She stood up. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Prince Seiya, especially if your reputation is known. Excuse me, but I have work to do." So saying, she left.  
  
Seiya was astonished. No one turned him down; especially not if they knew he was the Prince. And snubbed him like that? He was as of now, officially interested.  
  
Sara had little free time, but the time she had, she spent making friends with Harmony, Lilia, Chloe, and Marilyn. All four were popular and nice, and were very understanding. One day, she was talking to them, when a band of young ruffians popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Here's a bunch of pretty gels for us to take to the boss. He may have changed tactics, but I'll bet he still appreciates some pretty gals," one of them smirked.  
  
Glaring, Chloe, Lilia, Marilyn, Harmony, and Sara tried to retreat to the shadows. But the guys were too quick. Within seconds, they had gotten hold of the girls. Before any of them could do anything, however, two black blurs from two different sides of the castle rushed out and attacked the ruffians, giving them something to remember.  
  
As the blurs slowed down, Seiya and Endymion appeared.  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
While Sara tried to quietly slip away, Seiya grabbed her wrist. "Why are you leaving, Silver?" he asked.  
  
Endymion took a look at her. There was something very familiar about her. "Usagi?"  
  
Sara looked away. She breathed. "Guilty as charged," she said, looking him straight in the face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Endymion asked.  
  
"I'm your mother's new lady-in-waiting." She smirked. "The note on your mother's rules and regulations book was very interesting." Chloe and Marilyn tried to hide their giggles. Harmony and Lilia laughed openly.  
  
Both Seiya and Endymion turned beet red. "I believe I have more important things to do now," Sara said before walking away, pulling Harmony, Lilia, Chloe and Marilyn behind her.  
  
"Who's Usagi?" Chloe demanded.  
  
"How does Seiya know you?" Marilyn wanted to know.  
  
"How does Endymion know you?" asked Harmony.  
  
"You owe us a story," Lilia informed her.  
  
"I met Seiya in the gardens, and told him my name was Silver. And I told Endymion my name was Usagi. That's all," she said.  
  
They stared at her suspiciously.  
  
"Come on," she smiled. "Don't you think I would tell you if I were a powerful girl who's out to save the world or something?"  
  
"Actually," Chloe said. "You probably wouldn't, since we would probably think you were insane."  
  
Sara shrugged. "You know what I mean."  
  
"Where is Usagi?" Setsuna demanded. "It's Long Luna Day, and we're all here" – she gestures to Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru – "and you're all here" – she gestures to Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami – "but she's not here. What's going on?"  
  
"All the Naiads would tell me was that she was on a quest to better the world," Ami said. "But she wouldn't take this long on a simple trip to the store or a candy shop or something."  
  
"I'm worried," Hotaru said. "What if she is on a quest to better the world?"  
  
They looked at each other. "Nah," they said simultaneously. "She's probably stuffing herself on chocolate." Then they burst out laughing.  
  
Meanwhile, Sara was outside the palace, though the curfew was long over. She searched her sub-dimensional pocket until she found it: the Moon Wand. She stared longingly at the sky. It was dark, and the sliver of the moon that showed glowed brightly. It was Long-Luna Day, she noted. Tomorrow, there would be a festival celebrating the end of the long nights. Today, she should have been meeting with the others.  
  
A wry grin transformed her face from a sad one to a beautiful one. When would they figure out whom she was and that she wasn't going back for a while? She sighed. Then, she played with the Moon Wand.  
  
The Moon Wand was a slender silver stick with pink and white stripes on it. As she moved it, sparkles flew out. A star and crescent moon coinciding decorated one side, protruding in gold and rainbow colors. Gently, Sara touched the star, and it sparkled, the light consuming the star, before brilliantly filling the clearing. Sara squeezed her eyes shut, hoping no one was nearby, and instantly regretted choosing such an open area.  
  
When the light faded out, there was almost nothing different. Then, as you regained your eyesight, you would have noticed something that was out of place. One of those things that you know is there, but you can't quite put your finger on it. And then, gradually you noticed.  
  
Sara was no longer; she was Usagi again. This time, though, her golden blonde hair had a silvery sheen to it. Her cerulean blue eyes had a touch of silver as well. Her small pink lips were glossy, and her eyes were lined wit silver. Smoky gray quartz, the substance that held magic best, dark black opal, the gem of protection, and golden topaz, the symbol of luck, were sewn in her dress and lightly strung in her hair.  
  
"And another piece is added to the puzzle," a deep baritone voice said.  
  
Startled, Usagi whipped around. She gasped, seeing Endymion there. "What are you doing here?" she whispered icily.  
  
"Better question. What are you doing here?" Endymion asked. "Aren't you supposed to be confined to the Myth Isthmus? And how exactly do you know Seiya?"  
  
"An even better question. What just happened? What exactly does Myth Isthmus have to do with this? And how do you know Endymion?" Seiya asked.  
  
There was an utter silence, as two stares pierced Usagi. Finally she looked up. "You two just had to ruin it, didn't you? I mean, tonight is finally the night of the crescent moon, and now you're going to waste my time? Well, I have better things to do." So saying, she took out her prophecy book, and turned it to the right page. She took her Moon Wand and waved it once over the page she wanted to translate. Suddenly, silvery letters appeared in the air.  
  
When the Chosen One is born, peace and love shall reign over Terra again. The rain shall fall freely, promising abundance and good harvest, while the love shall fall freely and happiness shall come, but unless the Chosen One falls in love with Serenity, the fate and destiny of Terra is doomed.  
  
"I get it now," Usagi said, awed. "Nobody/peace doesn't mean nobody, like I thought it did. Peace, or in other words, Serenity. But the true Serenity hasn't been discovered in over a millennia."  
  
"But Beryl called you Serenity," Endymion reminded.  
  
"Nonsense," Usagi dismissed. "Beryl must be mistaken. I'm the Prophecy Seeker, and my mother passed my Serenity's Treasures only because of that reason."  
  
"Okay? I'm guessing this is way out of my league," Seiya said. "I'm not good with Prophecies other than the fact that he's the Chosen One and I'm his cousin."  
  
Usagi made a face. "Well, basically, if Endymion here doesn't find Serenity, and fall into love with her immediately, Terra is doomed."  
  
Seiya was slack-jawed.  
  
"Which is why," Usagi continued, "you will help up find Serenity."  
  
"How?" Endymion asked. "There are millions of girls in the world."  
  
"Well," Usagi smiled. "Setsuna and Rei has this wonderful power that enables them to sense people with strong enough magic to be a Serenity or a Nonserenity. There are currently nine Nonserenitys in existence, and there can't be any more since Setsuna and Rei haven't sensed them yet, so you have one of nine to choose from. I will bring them all tomorrow, and we'll figure it out from there."  
  
"And what am I supposed to do to help?" Seiya asked.  
  
"You'll research all you can about prophecies and Serenitys by tomorrow," Usagi said fiercely. "And Endymion will help you."  
  
"We get stuck with all of the musty bookwork," Endymion complained.  
  
"So you expect us to believe that the Prince of Terra especially requested us on his premises?" Michiru asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"And where were you on Long-Luna Day?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"You'll find out," Usagi said mysteriously. "Or are you chicken?"  
  
"Chicken?" Rei snorted. "As if! We're all going and that's that!"  
  
"Rei," Minako hissed. "Are you crazy? You just gave your word, and this could be a practical joke."  
  
"Lead us on," Rei said firmly. "I would like to see a practical joke that could ruffle me."  
  
When they finally got to the palace, everyone was impatient. "Hello," Usagi called. "Have you finished your research yet?"  
  
Seiya and Endymion stepped out. "We could only get a description of what all Serenitys look like," Endymion informed her.  
  
Seiya looked at Setsuna first. "Hmmm. Green-black hair and red eyes," he noted.  
  
"That would be … Black hair with green streaks and garnet eyes," Endymion said. "The deity of Pluto? Uh-uh. That's not who we are looking for."  
  
Setsuna looked startled. "How'd you know that?" she asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Makoto asked impatiently.  
  
Seiya looked at Makoto next. "Brown hair in a pony tail and green eyes," he noted.  
  
"Chocolate brown hair put up in a semi-long pony tail and green eyes," Endymion said. "The deity of Jupiter? Nope, that's not what we're looking for."  
  
Makoto frowned. "Huh?"  
  
Usagi groaned irritably. "Deity of this, deity of that, just no Serenity."  
  
Seiya looked at Hotaru next. "Black hair and purple eyes," he said.  
  
"Short or long?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Umm. Short," Seiya responded.  
  
"Short black hair and purple eyes would be … umm … deity of Saturn," he said. "But that's not who we're looking for."  
  
Seiya looked at Michiru next. "Blue-green hair and blue eyes," he said.  
  
"Aqua hair and sea-colored eyes," Endymion frowned. "Unfortunately, that's the deity of Neptune."  
  
"Blonde hair and green eyes?" Seiya asked, looking at Haruka.  
  
"Green eyes?" Endymion thought. "Short or long?"  
  
"Really short hair," Seiya answered.  
  
Endymion flipped through his book. "Sandy blonde hair and green eyes? That would be the deity of Uranus, right along with the preference for females, especially the deity of Neptune, who reciprocates every other generation."  
  
"We didn't need to know that," Seiya said, rolling his eyes. "Short blue hair and blue eyes."  
  
"Umm … dark blue hair and ice blue eyes would be … the deity of Mercury," Endymion mumbled. "Ugh. Another dead end."  
  
"Purple-black hair and purple eyes," Seiya suggested.  
  
Endymion frowned. "Long purplish black hair and purple eyes would be … umm … the deity of Mars."  
  
"Blonde hair and blue eyes," Seiya said dejectedly.  
  
Endymion perked up. "Long or short?"  
  
"Long," Seiya said.  
  
"She's Serenity!" Endymion said excitedly. He looked up and saw Minako. His face fell. "I have to fall in love with her?"  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"You have to for the sake of Terra," Usagi reminded.  
  
"Nuh-uh," he said, backing away. "Love can't be forced, and no way am I going to let someone mess with my heart and make me fall in love with her. No offense or anything," he added.  
  
Usagi's smile brightened slightly. "Let it be known that Prince Endymion of Terra is now officially betrothed to Princess Minako of the Kingdom of Love." So saying, she walked off.  
  
Usagi sat dejectedly down on a bench. The fate of Terra was now assured, thanks to her, but for some reason, she wasn't happy. She sighed. She knew why she wasn't happy, but she was doing all she could to deny it. She couldn't have fallen in love with the Chosen One. She couldn't have fallen in love with Endymion. Could she?  
  
Endymion chased after her. "Where are you going, Usagi?" he asked.  
  
"I just need to think," she said sharply.  
  
"What about?" Endymion asked.  
  
"The fate of Terra," she answered truthfully. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Usagi, I have a question to ask you," he said softly.  
  
"Hmm?" Usagi asked.  
  
"What would you do if I refused to marry Minako? What would you do if I said I loved someone else and wished to marry her?"  
  
"I would say you are a fool to throw away your kingdom," Usagi said bitterly. So my loving is a waste, she thought. He loves someone else. She could feel her heart break.  
  
He looked at her sadly. "Usagi, the one I love is you."  
  
There was a silence, an unbreakable silence.  
  
Usagi turned away. "You can't," she said brokenly. "The fate of Terra is on you." She hid her tears. "I … I don't love you," she said finally in a soft voice, before running away."  
  
Endymion turned bitterly away, and strode off. If the fate of Terra requested that he marry someone else, he would, but Usagi would always be first in his heart.  
  
"Do you, Endymion Mamoru Chiba take her, Mina Minako Aino to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Mina Minako Aino take him, Endymion Mamoru Chiba to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!" Usagi wailed.  
  
She sat up in bed, sweating. "That was some nightmare," she murmured, shivering, and turned over.  
  
"Guess what?" Usagi asked Endymion brightly.  
  
"What?" Endymion asked, downcast.  
  
"Seiya asked me to marry him and I accepted," Usagi said proudly, showing him her ring.  
  
"No," he moaned.  
  
He sat up in bed, sweating. "That was some nightmare," he murmured, shivering, and turned over in bed.  
  
Minako sat out in the bench. Tomorrow was her wedding day, but somehow, she was not happy. Kunzite came out.  
  
"Kunzite," she whispered. "I know they love each other, and I love you, but …" she trailed off.  
  
Kunzite held her close. "It's your choice. They're too proud to tell each other that they love each other."  
  
"I know what I have to do," Minako said firmly. "Can you wake the Generals up? I'm going to wake the others up. I need their help for this."  
  
"It's a double wedding today," Chloe said, smiling at Lilia. "Can you believe it? Minako and Endymion, Seiya and Usagi. It's going to be so exciting."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Two men dressed in black tuxedoes appeared. At the same time, two brides, both dressed in white, with veiled faces appeared. Under the veils, Minako was cackling happily, while Usagi had a tear-streaked face.  
  
"Endymion Mamoru Chiba, do you take this woman beside you as your bride 'til death do you part?" Kunzite asked as the priest.  
  
"Yes, I do," Endymion said, looking away.  
  
"And you, Seiya Kou, do you take this woman beside you as your bride 'til death do you part?" Kunzite asked.  
  
"You were going to finish couples at a time," Seiya reminded him.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Kunzite said sheepishly. "And you, Minako Aino, do you take this man beside you as your bride 'til death do you part?"  
  
"You were going to ask Usagi first, to make sure she wanted to go through with it," Minako reminded him. "And wouldn't it be husband? Not bride?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Kunzite said sheepishly. "Do you, Usagi Tsukino, take the man beside you as your husband 'til death do you part?"  
  
Usagi hesitated for only a few seconds, before answering as quickly as she could, "I do."  
  
"Then I now pronounce you man and wife," Kunzite said proudly.  
  
"Umm," Endymion said. "Neither Seiya nor Minako said yes yet."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Hurray for Prince Endymion and his bride Usagi," Minako said, pulling off her veil, revealing that she had been standing beside Seiya all along.  
  
"Hurray for Prince Endymion and his bride Usagi," Seiya echoed, smiling. "You didn't think we were going to let you go through with it, did you?"  
  
Unfortunately, Beryl chose this moment to crash their wedding. This was not the Beryl they knew, however. Beryl's flaming red hair had turned black, and it weaved around her like a bunch of snakes. "I am Metallia! I want revenge on Serenity! Hand over Serenity!"  
  
Usagi immediately leapt in front of Minako. "You shall never get her."  
  
"Foolish girl," Metallia/Beryl said. "She is not Serenity. She is the deity of Venus. Which one of you is Serenity? Which one of you is Serenity? Serenity?" Metallia/Beryl's pupil-less eyes searched the room, before landing back on Usagi. "You! You are Serenity, and you shall be mine!"  
  
"Stop!" Endymion called out. He was no longer dressed as a groom, but wore blue and black armor. "I am the Chosen One, and I shall triumph over you! Leave!"  
  
"The Chosen One," Metallia/Beryl cackled. "Another worthy prize."  
  
Out of one hand, shot green vines that wrapped around Usagi, while the other hand contained black vines that wrapped around Endymion.  
  
"No!" Immediately, Minako brought out her Bow and Arrow of Love. She aimed and shot. Immediately, it pierced Metallia/Beryl's skin, who was unfortunately looking at Endymion at this time.  
  
Immediately, Metallia/Beryl fell in love with Endymion. "Oops," Minako said sheepishly.  
  
"Not while I'm here," Ami muttered. She immediately darted over on winged shoes, leaving a rainbow trail behind her, and lashed at the vines with icicles. Rei took out a fiery spear and with all her might, threw at Metallia/Beryl, while Michiru did the same with her trident. Setsuna took out her staff, and began shooting blasts out of the end of it, while Makoto threw lightning bolts at it. Haruka threw blasts of wind at it, while Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite combined their powers, aiming stronger blasts at it.  
  
Seiya was throwing item after item, chair after chair, and table after table at it, the whole time looking for something to cut the vines with. "Aha!" he shouted, pulling out a long sword, discarded by someone during the last party held there. He raised it above his head, while hacking at the vines.  
  
Endymion was struggling to free his sword, when suddenly, he became as still as Usagi currently was.  
  
Suddenly, both emanated a light so bright, everyone stopped their fighting to cover their eyes. When they could see again, Usagi was wearing a white dress, levitating in the air, her hand holding Endymion's.  
  
"Stop," they commanded together.  
  
"I am the Chosen One," Endymion said in a double voice. "I am the champion of the people and the guardian of the Immortals. I was Chosen by King Endymion the first, and I am the symbol of peace. I strive for Peace and Charity, I am He!"  
  
"I am Serenity," Usagi said in a double voice. "I am the champion of the Immortals and the guardian of the people. Queen Serenity the first chose me, and I am the emblem of love. I stand for Love and Justice. I am She!"  
  
"Together," they said together, "we shall defeat you!"  
  
So saying, they each held their hands up, and from their hands, large balls of power formed. They closed their eyes, and let the balls go. The balls collided and formed one huge ball, which zoomed toward Metallia/Beryl and exploded, killing them in the process. Then, they gently floated down and collapsed of exhaustion.  
  
Usagi and Endymion sat across from each other, the table between them lit by candlelight.  
  
"What's the special occasion?" Endymion asked.  
  
Usagi whispered in his ear.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Endymion asked. "That's great!" Smiling, they hugged, kissed, and enjoyed their dinner together.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N. I really had to finish the story, so if the end isn't as good as the beginning, I'm sorry. 


End file.
